Escándalo
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Nadie se esperaba que en cuestión de horas la reputación de una persona pudiera pender de un hilo. Una mañana Japón despertó conociendo secretos que solo dos personas debían compartir. Advertencia: insinuación tema sexual.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Escándalo** **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! no me pertenece, es de Nakamura-sádica-sensei.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia, tema sexual.**

 **Disculpen faltas ortográficas, dedazos, gramaticales, etc.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Lory Takarada era un hombre consumado en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque era un medio en el cual no podía darse nada por sentado, en su larga carrera ya había experimentado diversas situaciones en las que sus empleados, su familia e incluso el mismo se había visto involucrado.

Por fortuna o desgracia según como se vea; él presidente de LME tenía en las manos un gran escándalo, que aun cuando no era algo nuevo y no era ni la primera o ultima estrella que le sucedía tal cosa, sin embargo jamás espero que algo así le sucediera. Por su mente pasaban un sin número de cuestiones, desde que hacer con la reputación de su estrella, como manejar a la presa, pero peor como manejar la situación con esa persona que le amaba en silencio.

—¿Lograste comunicarte con Ren? —pregunto Lory a su fiel asistente.

—Lo siento señor, pero Tsuruga sama no responde.

—Comunícate con Yashiro y juntos vayan al departamento de Ren, no quiero saber qué hará una vez que vea todo lo que está saliendo en los medios.

—De inmediato —hizo una reverencia el apuesto hombre de tez tostada y se marchó de la habitación.

 **.**

Yashiro Yukihito tenía un par de años en el negocio del espectáculo, había tratado algunos escándalos y rumores al principio de su carrera, sin embargo una vez que Tsuruga Ren, un joven talentoso y extremadamente apuesto, entro a su cargo, estos habían desaparecido. No era como si la gente no quisiera colgarse de la fama de su representando, muchos rumores surgían, pero pocos sobrevivían debido al estricto comportamiento del actor.

Incluso el par de romances que el actor sostuvo en su carrera, se mantuvieron increíblemente castos y sin incidentes, fue la otra parte quien había terminado la relación, una de ellas incluso llego a ser infiel a Ren, los fans no la vieron con buenos ojos después de tal suceso, por su parte ante aquella situación Ren solo tuvo palabras amables hacia la mujer con la que había compartido un romance, causando que las cosas se calmaran, aunque definitivamente la carrera de aquella actriz quedo en el olvido.

Después de torpes noviazgos Ren se enfocó totalmente en su carrera, aunque Yashiro un par de veces temía que en algún momento un escándalo se destaparía, alguna mujer fuera del espectáculo o peor alguna acompañante "intima" fuera a derramar algún secreto.

Sin embargo los años pasaron y la aburrida vida amorosa del actor continuo totalmente nula, Yashiro agradecía que si bien Ren tenía o no acompañantes, era increíblemente discreto y maduro para manejarlo, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Mogami Kyoko, una chica que dejo marcada una gran impresión en Ren desde el primer día, ya fuera por su desagradable motivo para introducirse al mundo del espectáculo o su manera tan honesta de ser con el actor. Ellos no se llevaron bien la primera vez, era reciproco lo cual le sorprendió, siendo Ren una persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos cuidadosamente. Pero en algún punto; la sospecha que cuando la chica trabajó como su manager temporal; los cambios en Ren fueron sorprendes, aunque la sorpresa mayor fue entender que el chico jamás había caído en el amor con ninguna persona.

Yashiro era de la idea que Ren tenía un pasado tumultuoso y demasiado vivido, su comportamiento maduro y el conocimiento que sostenía sobre mucho, hablaba sobre la posibilidad de haber crecido en un ambiente demasiado adulto. Cuando Kyoko llego a su vida era como si el hombre joven finalmente pudiera ser algo de lo que llevaba muy en el fondo, lo vio cambiar su gesto amable y su aterradora sonrisa por la ira o la extrema ternura, veredicto: estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Pero ahora se encontraba confundido y decepcionado. La noche anterior se marchó a dormir, sin embargo en la madrugada comenzaron a llegar alertas y mensajes de los diversos medios donde seguía a los fans de Ren. Una bomba había explotado sin avisar.

Normalmente los medios de comunicación intentaban entablar una conversación con las empresas de talentos para certificar la información, era increíblemente arriesgado hacerlo de otra forma pues podrían verse perjudicados con alguna demanda, a menos claro, que la prueba fuera contundente, en este caso era así.

Un video que fue subido al internet por una famosa página reconocida por sus escandalosas publicaciones y seguimiento acosador a diversas estrellas. Hace un tiempo, cuando Ren estuvo en el ascenso de popularidad estuvieron tras él día y noche, hasta que sencillamente se dieron por vencidos. Y ahora tenían uno de los más grandes escándalos en los últimos años en Japón.

Y pesé a eso, Yashiro Yukihito no podía dejar de pensar en la joven Kyoko, la chica que consideraba una amiga, cuasi una hermana. La mujer que al parecer no robo totalmente el corazón de Tsuruga Ren, pues el suceso en el que Ren se vio participe tenía una fecha no mayor a una semana.

 **.**

El video fortuito había sido subido a las doce en punto, para la una de la madrugada tenía más de ¡diez mil visitas! Para las seis de la mañana estaba en los noticieros de Japón y otros países de Asía.

Aunque la televisión lo censuro, la gente por morbo había buscado incesantemente en internet, lo había descargado y el material pesé a ser borrado en diversas plataformas era compartido y vuelto a subir.

El escandalo había surgido justo después de que Ren hubiera sido premiado por una participación internacional, una donde su talento actoral había sido explotado al igual que su capacidad física y los idiomas, había dejado una impresión bastante marcada, pero con esto se temía que su carrera fuera a claudicar.

Para las doce del mediodía los medios bullían, LME había presentado una demanda a la empresa de limpieza que se encargaba del departamento del actor y a la persona que había infringido el contrato de privacidad. La mujer en cuestión había sido arrestada en cuestión de horas, pero el daño estaba hecho.

 **.**

Kyoko llego esa mañana a LME, tenía una cita con Sawara san por un nuevo papel que le estaban ofreciendo, no era un protagónico, pero tampoco un antagónico. Después de Momiji la habían visto para más roles secundarios y no exclusivamente para villanos. Tsuruga Ren le había dicho que muchos papeles secundarios terminaban teniendo más atención que los protagonistas y que procurara aquellos papeles de mayor impacto, no necesariamente aquellos que tenían más capítulos, ya que estar mucho tiempo en pantalla no significaba calidad. Ella había leído un par de guiones que le habían ofrecido, por desgracia había tenido que decidir a causa de que el horario de ambos era imposible de compaginar.

Al final había decidido por un papel que tendría una participación solo de la mitad de los capítulos que la serie, pero era mucho mejor que y el otro papel con más tiempo al aire con un personaje bastante mediocre que no llenaba sus expectativas.

Sin embargo al llegar a la empresa todo era un caos, había muchos reporteros en las puertas, el personal de seguridad tenía problemas para dejar pasar a los empleados autorizados. Dentro el personal legal y de talentos corría de un lado a otro con celulares y papeles en mano.

La actriz estaba dirigiéndose directamente con Sawara san, pues debido a la invasión en las puertas se había atrasado en su cita y no podría llevar a la sección LME a saludar. Sin embargo a la mitad del camino fue sujeta por su mejor amiga y arrastrada a refugio de los "ángeles rosas" del presidente Takarada.

 **.**

Kanae no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía, toda la empresa a la que pertenencia era un caos, todos confundidos, pero principalmente todos dispuestos a enfrentar a quien fuese por la reputación de su principal estrella.

Cuando escucho en el camino sobre el escandaloso video de Tsuruga Ren jamás imagino que fuera tal cosa. Los colores habían subido a su rostro, estaba segura que pronto tendría un problema de oxigenación si no respiraba, pero con solo 10 malditos de video había sido suficiente para que esa parte de ella, algo recóndito y censurado, despertara cual fiera haciéndole sentir increíblemente incomoda.

Por un momento le dio la razón al mundo sobre la sensualidad y atractivo del hombre, no solo era un rostro perfectamente simétrico, con nariz recta, pómulos altos y barbilla varonil. Era su cuerpo esculpido, cincelado cual estatua de un Dios, su piel perfecta y la voz... Kanae estaba segura que ninguna mujer podría resistirse a ese tono seductor.

Entonces llego, como un rayo que atravesaba su cuerpo y alma, la culpa la abrumo, sentir atracción por el hombre del cual su mejor amiga estaba enamorada...¡Su mejor amiga!

Kanae sabía que Kyoko tendría que ir a una cita con Sawara para determinar el nuevo papel que tomaría, así que no lo pensó más cuando decidió marchar en busca de la castaña-rojiza, quien llego veinte minutos después de que había comenzado su búsqueda.

A diferencia de ella la intérprete de Mío parecía totalmente desconocida a la razón por el cual se había ocasionado el caos, era como si hubiera salido de una roca. Así que la llevo a la sección LoveMe, aun cuando intercepto su camino no sabía que le diría, ella era consiente que la joven actriz tenía sentimientos hacía su sempai, pero no había dicho nada directamente.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo Moko san? —pregunto la castaña, se sorprendió que su amiga no dijo nada hasta llegar a la habitación LoveMe, ahí cerró la puerta con pasador—. ¿Moko san? —repitió confundida.

—Siéntate —ordeno la morena, la más pequeña obedeció—, ¿qué sientes por Tsuruga Ren?

El cerebro de Kyoko tuvo un corto circuito ante una pregunta tan directa, miro a su amiga extrañada, entonces comenzó a ver el resto de la habitación como animal enjaulado buscando una salida.

—Kyoko —llamó con pesar, haciendo que su amiga pusiera toda su atención, jamás había visto a la morena de aquella forma—. Algo sucedió e involucra a Tsuruga san.

—¿Esta bien? —cuestiono la castaña, levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo en busca del hombre en cuestión.

—Mo, él está sano —dijo frustrada—. Pero ha ocurrido un escándalo y su reputación... No sé cómo decírtelo, no puedo explicarlo.

—Es por eso que hay tanto reportero en las entradas —menciono la mujer más como una confirmación que una pregunta, igualmente Kanae solo asintió en silencio.

—Tal vez solo debas verlo —señalo Kanae la computadora de la habitación.

Kyoko nerviosa se puso de pie, miro a su amiga un momento bastante largo, antes de dirigirse al escritorio. La página estaba abierta, con un título increíblemente amarillista: "El verdadero rostro de la pasión de Tsuruga Ren"

Había una breve reseña de como el video había aparecido en una página de chismes muy reconocida, una actualización en la cual las últimas horas LME no había dado declaración alguna, pero si había comenzado acciones legales tanto con la página de chismes, como el personal de limpieza que había sustraído el video de la casa del propio actor.

Entonces el video totalmente cargado, listo para ser reproducido, no contaba con más que un par de segundos, pero ahí mismo decía que solo era un fragmento rescatado de la limpieza masiva que había hecho la empresa afiliada del actor.

El video enfocaba brevemente vestigios de la habitación del actor, era difícil que alguien pudiera identificarlo a menos que conociera el lugar, por desgracia para Kyoko lo conocía y podía certificar que si era el cuarto del actor y este estaba sentado sobre su inmensa cama. Entonces en primer cuadro el actor, mirando directamente a la cámara, en un ángulo que hacía parecer que se dirige totalmente al espectador.

— _Eres traviesa —decía Ren en un tono seductor, Kyoko lo reconocía, era el emperador de la noche, su corazón salto de su pecho y un dolor se implanto ahí impidiéndole respirar con normalidad—. Tan hermosa... tan mía —susurró el hombre mientras se veía como su mano se dirigía a la persona que tenía la cámara._

 _Él daba una sonrisa seductora, en el modo emperador totalmente y sin ningún tipo de censura. Con lentitud comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, uno a uno los botones fueron saliendo de los ojales, permitiendo que la piel cremosa fuera expuesta. Su abdomen trabajado, sus perfectos y firmes pectorales quedaban totalmente expuestos, cuando retiro la camisa permitió ver la fuerza de sus brazos, la anchura perfecta de sus hombros. La cámara recorría lentamente cada centímetro de aquella carne trabajada, de aquel cuerpo esculpido, la visión de la sensualidad, el despertar de la sexualidad._

— _Pequeña sucia —llamó el hombre al tiempo que de manera muy lenta desabrochaba el cinturón, una vez abierto el botón de la prenda fue abierto y claramente se escuchaba el sonido de la bragueta deslizarse, pero la cámara nuevamente enfocaba al hombre que parecía dispuesto a cualquier acción en su cama._

 _Unas manos trémulas se visualizaron y fueron cubiertas por las enormes maños de él, ayudándole a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciar sus pectorales y más debajo de sus abdominales._

— _Eres tan hermosa, solo quiero devorarte —entonces un gemido, ronco y honesto, en la pantalla había apenas una sobra de lo que sucedía debajo de su cintura, pero era imposible buscar más, pues la única concentración era aquel hombre de rasgos perfectos que tenía sus ojos cerrados entregados al placer que alguien le proporcionaba._

 _Entonces él se inclina nuevamente baja su rostro tan cerca de la otra persona y solo puede escucharse el sonido sensual de un beso apasionado._

— _Te has divertido suficiente querida y ahora yo deseo probarte..._

El video terminaba ahí con aquella sonrisa traviesa del actor que parecía prometer los placeres más decadentes que una persona podría imaginar.

Kanae temía que se había pasado enseñándole aquello a Kyoko, la chica era sensible y ya una vez había recibido una traición de amor. Ella estaba segura que el actor correspondía los sentimientos de la mujer, pero el video tenía tan poco tiempo de creación según decían los medios que lo habían expuesto, lo que indicaba que el hombre tenía una amante en ese momento. La morena miro a su amiga con terrible pena.

El corazón de Kyoko estaba por explotar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin entender que estaba sucediendo o porque un video así estaba expuesto. Lo peor es que ese video había sido grabado hace tan pocos días... el dolor se apodero de ella, solo quería correr y esconderse. Sin mediar palabra se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a la actriz novata sola sin palabra alguna, Kanae solo pudo dejar ir a su amiga.

 **.**

Ren había logrado filtrarse a LME una vez que el escandalo exploto y los medios acosaban su agencia; ya que no sabían dónde vivía. El problema es que tenía media hora ahí y ya estaba cansado de la mirada de reproche y asco que Yashiro y el presidente le daban, como si fuera una especie de criminal o violador. Suficiente era que su vida privada se había filtrado de esa forma, lo peor que cierta actriz novata se enteraría de aquello y posiblemente lo alejaría de su vida, necesitaba salir de ahí.

—¿Entonces? —hablo el presidente.

—¿Entonces? —repitió Ren alzando una ceja, saliendo del papel del actor amable que todos conocían, Kuon estaba en la superficie y Lory podía casi palparlo.

—Me dirás quien es tu... ¿compañera?

—¿Para qué es necesario? —insistió el hombre más joven, ahora si su mirada furibunda no podía ocultarse—. Ella no fue la causante de esta filtración fue un error, tomaron la memoria de un equipó en mi casa.

—Lo has dicho ya... bien, respetaré que guardes el secreto de esta mujer —sentencio finalmente Lory—, pero estas consiente que tal vez Mogami kun...

—¿Puedes dejar eso ya? Creo que hasta ahora Mogami san y yo no tenemos anunciado ningún compromiso.

—Ren —llamó Yashiro, pero el tono de celular del actor irrumpió la discusión. El castaño saco su teléfono y observo un momento la pantalla.

—Debo atender esto —puntualizo antes de dirigirse a salir de la oficina, dejando a los otros hombres presentes increíblemente frustrados.

 **.**

Kanae había logrado deslizarse hasta un piso antes de donde se encontraba el presidente, sabía que sería difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero debía intentarlo para abofetear al idiota del actor número uno. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando en el pasillo se tropezó con el manager de este, estaba por reclamarle cuando él hombre asustado le cubre la boca con su mano, señalando.

Cuando la actriz se tranquilizó, logro ver la señal del hombre mayor, asintió demostrando que estaba en acuerdo de no hacer ruido, cuando fue liberada pudo asomar su cabeza al otro pasillo contiguo para observar al actor que marcaba insistentemente su celular. Tras varios minutos que parecían intentos, el hombre finalmente puso el artículo en su oreja.

—Finalmente contestas cariño —dijo en un tono de voz que causo escalofríos en la mujer joven, era el mismo tono usado en el jodido vídeo—. No te preocupes por nada, tu identidad jamás saldrá a la luz... Querida, no puedes huir de mi más, así que guarda la calma, voy a resolver esto y nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad. Te veré más tarde.

La llamada termino y tanto el mánager y la actriz corrieron a otro pasillo para evitar ser vistos por el actor, este tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el piso superior mientras los testigos silenciosos quedaban impresionados por el cinismo de los sentimientos infames del actor, ambos juraron no dejarlo acercarse más a Kyoko.

 **.**

Cuando Yashiro regreso a la oficina del presiente, este y Ren tenían una discusión, al parecer habían encontrado una solución factible que ayudaría a mantener a flote la carrera de Ren.

—¿Estás seguro que esa mujer es confiable? —dijo despectivamente el presidente, por dentro molesto por el fracaso de su proyecto de amor, queriendo resolver ese problema para dedicarse a deshebrar la razón por la cual había fracasado el amor sincero—.Estamos por dar una gran mentira a la presa.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez —sentenció Ren, antes de salir de la habitación escoltado por el asistente del presiente.

Esa noche LME lanzo un comunicado oficial, entablando que el vídeo publicado era una audición privada en la cual Tsuruga Ren había participado, el vídeo estaba en casa del actor y que fue expuesto rompiendo contratos de privacidad. Obviamente los medios no tragaban el asunto, pero las primeras filas de los fans de Tsuruga Ren se alzaron en defensa de su actor favorito, indicando que estaban ansiosas de ver a Ren en un papel tan seductor. Era obvio que las cosas tomarían un curso adecuado una vez que el resto quedara conforme con la excusa, era un suerte el actor en cuestión tuviera un historial tan limpio que era imposible no creerle.

Al final solo un grupo muy pequeño de personas tendría la verdad sobre aquel escándalo: el presidente de LME, su asistente y dos abogados, Yashiro Yukihito el mánager del susodicho acusado, el director Konoe quien fue el elegido en adaptar el un guion con tal escena a cambio del presupuesto de su próxima película donde Ren sería el protagonista. Y finalmente Kotonami Kanae, la enemiga secretamente jurada del actor. Siquiera transcurrieron veinticuatro horas, cuando las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

 **.**

Ren abrió la puerta de su departamento, había sido un día bastante agotador debido a la insistencia de la gente que lo rodeaba, no entendía la necesidad de querer saber cada detalle de su vida íntima.

—Me alegro que estés en casa querida —llamo sensualmente a la figura que estaba frente a él de rodillas. El hombre continúo su camino hasta tomar asiento en el sofá—. No estoy enojado por esto amor, fue un accidente que no volver a ocurrir ¿cierto?

En respuesta solo recibió un guiño con la cabeza. Ren sonrió.

—Ven mi amor —extendió su mano y tras unos segundos de espera la mujer respondió levantándose y alcanzando la mano masculina. Una vez que Ren pudo sujetarle le jalo hacia sí mismo para sentarla en su regazo—. Debes entender querida mía que no puedes deshacerte de mí, me perteneces, totalmente eres mía.

Sentencio antes de bajar su rostro y robar un beso de la mujer. Ella cerró sus ojos entregándose a la fuerza y posesión del hombre, a su lengua exploradora que saqueaba cada rincón de su boca llevándola a una sumisión total de cuerpo y alma.

—Pero no creas que vas a quedar sin castigo alguno cariño —continuo Ren, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente las curvas sobre la ropa—. Aprenderemos a tener cuidado sobre nuestros juguetes ¿no es así?

—Si —susurró la mujer.

—Te amo —susurró Ren antes de entregarse a otro beso, mientras sus manos volaban sobre el cuerpo cálido e indefenso. La piel nívea, los ojos inocentes, la boca suave y la entrega sumisa a sus placeres. Él no era un amo cruel, aquella criatura entre sus brazos era su mayor tesoro, lo más preciado y querido. Lo cuidaba con gran esmero, pues era suya, completamente en cuerpo y alma.

—Vamos a tomar un baño mi amor —hablo con toda la posesión que sus labios eran capaces de derramar—. Debiste tener un día pesado.

La mujer joven se dejó llevar en los brazos hasta el cuarto de baño. Ren la sentó en el lavamanos mientras abría las llaves para llenar la bañera, una vez hecho, regreso a su dama para desvestirle lentamente, como si desenvolviera un delicado tesoro, aunque no desaprovecho ningún momento para acariciar su suave piel.

Minutos más tarde mientras disfrutaban del calor de la bañera y el confort de los brazos del otro, el hombre continúo su plática.

—¿Lograste hablar con Sawara san sobre el papel que tomarías?

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el momento en que Ren casi besa a Kyoko en el piso de su apartamento mientras interpretaba a Katsuki, quedo una vena un poco malvada en mi corazón. Tengo este Ren que quiero retratar, pero aún no me atrevo, tal vez tras este pequeño vestigio me anime a explicar como ha sucedido todo esto :P espero les haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
